She Will Be Loved
by Mikaela-Nicole
Summary: He was always piecing her back together after another bad relationship. They started talking about true love. He said three simple words. And, he had never ever seen her smile shine brighter.


**We were watching the Maroon 5 Live From the Beacon Theatre on Fuse, and Mikaela instantly got inspired by what had once been one of out favorite songs.**

**Note: Mikaela and I, Madison, are extremely sorry to have not posted anything in a while. And, I promise that we are working on getting more and more up. We are back, baby!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, or the song used. Awesome.**

**No Point of View**

The moments Mitchie missed the most were when she was happy living back at home in Wisconsin. She was the beauty queen of Wisconsin two years in a row. She had everyone in her town, wrapped around her finger, and a lot of the state in her palm. The world could have been hers. But, she decided to move to New York City, where she blended in with everything. No one knew who she was. And, she was trying to make a name for herself as a socialite in one of the most beautiful cities in the world.

She had plenty of late nights out on the town, making sure that people would remember her name. She never expected to run into a third of Connect 3 at one of her most visited clubs. He soon became her safe haven from all of the hard nights hitting the city pavement. He lived all the way out in Albany, but she could always count on him to be there for her. He constantly held her hair while she rejected the excess amounts of alcohol from her body, constantly dried her tears from another date gone awry, and constantly put her happiness in front of his.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

There were a million nights that Mitchie ended up at Shane's doorstep, at all hours of the night, with her eyes rubbed raw from crying on the cab ride over. He'd always welcome her in, with a warm embrace, and all the patience in the world to listen to her latest crisis. He was slowly realizing that all of her main issues were with various men that she had met at a club, casually dated for a while, met at work, or even had a one night stand with. It always ended in Mitchie being more broken than before.

He knew there was no denying that he was completely, totally, irrevocably in love with her. But, through it all, he just wanted her to be blissfully happy. He knew that he would always open his door with open arms to her and her emotional baggage. To him, she was always beautiful, even when tears were flowing down her plumb cheeks or her eyes was ringed in a dark bruise.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But somehow I want more_

The second that her personalized ringtone started blasting through his phone, he grabbed his keys, sensing that she was in trouble. He got into the elevator before pressing send, to start the call. He heard her panicked, sobbing voice, telling him that she needed him. NOW. He pressed the lobby button until he thought his finger would break, as if that would speed up the rate the elevator descended.

He sprinted to his car, which was parked in the tower. He hopped in, cradling his phone between his shoulder and ear, listening as she cried out about her problem of the night. He knew it would be the same old story, but he still hoped for the moment when she would allow him to be hers. It was nearly a three hour drive in the pouring rain, but he knew it would be worth it this time.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Mitchie was shocked when she looked out her window, to see him standing there on the street corner opposite of her house. She thought he was joking when he said that he was coming out to see her. She smiled at how good he was to her. She ran down the steps in her apartment complex, coming to a stop at the main door. She pushed it open, motioning him to come in. He ran across the street to her, shaking once he got under the overhang.

He was icy from the pelting rain, but it was worth it because he could see the smile on her face from all the way down here. Once, he got into the building, he noticed that her smile was completely genuine, not the usual small smile that she felt compelled to wear. He followed her up to her apartment, shaking from being frozen to the bone. He watched as she fumbled for the keys, while they were both sstill on the phone to each other.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

She told him to take off his sopping wet clothes, so she could pop them in her dryer. Now, normally, he would have torn his clothes off to show off his buff muscles that he had been working on. But, around her, he had just gotten so shy. He knew it was stupid to start to compare himself to all the guys she had ever met in the city, but he didn't want to feel inferior. He slowly slid out of his wet T-shirt and skinny jeans. She came over to collect his wet clothes, but stopped to ogle at his impeccable physique.

He could feel her looking him over, as he flushed, and tried not to make a big deal of it all. He heard the dryer start once she ripped his gaze from him. She came back with a pink robe, saying that it was all that she had. He gratefully slipped it on, relishing in the fact that it smelled like vanilla, which was what her hair was always lightly scented with it. She flopped on the couch, patting the area nest to her. He carefully sat down next to her.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

Mitchie flicked on the TV to an episode of Friends where Ross and Rachel were fighting. In the episode, it wasn't clear whether they were dating at this point, or just friends, but it was something they would inevitably overcome. Shane gently laid a hand on hers as they watched the episode in silence between them. She glanced at him with a shy smile, which he gladly returned. Mitchie leaned her head over a bit, so it was resting on the terry cloth on her old bathrobe.

Both of their minds drifted to the many spats that had come between them, but they always chose their own relationship over whatever had come between them. Whether it be them arguing about how Mitchie's latest man wasn't good for her, even though she claimed to love him, or them yelling about how dependent they were on each other. Someone always gave in during the dispute, or apologized at a later date. They were nowhere near perfect, which made everything seem more perfect in Shane's eyes.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Shane could feel his heart swelling as the episode of Friends wore to the end, and Mitchie's eyes slowly drifted closed. The rain continued to fall as she fell into a deeper sleep on his shoulder. He smoothed her hair, before cupping his hand on her jaw bone, just imaginging what it would be like to kiss her. He thought about what she could be dreaming about. And, he hoped that maybe, just maybe, she was dreaming about kissing him, too.

Her mind was filled with times that Shane had come to her rescue from the lonely nights after various relationships with boys that blew up in her face, often leaving a hazardous amount of flames and smoke billowing in the background. She knew that he cared for her, but she never could imagine the depths to which he cared. He was almost positive that he would take a bullet to save her life. He would give her the entire world if she could, simply because he loved her.

_I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Shane's mind drifted away from thinking about a possible future of them being together, to the past when they were just getting to know each other. He remembered finding her sitting alone in her car, blasting depressing love song, with tears running down her fast. He demanded to climb in the passenger seat, and after a few moments of her protesting, she unlocked the car. She confided that her coworkers completely hated her, even the one she thought was falling for her. She yelled that she was naïve. He stayed there until he was sure that she wouldn't drive herslf over a cliff.

And, everytime she said goodbye, with a lingering hug, after he had pieces her back together. She hoped it would be the last time that she would rely on him to make her feel better. She didn't know that she would do if he ever found another girl, or charity case, to take on. She couldn't imagine her life without him constantly being there for her dark times. Perhaps, that's why she put herself through hell and back. It got her into her arms without messy feelings. But, maybe it wasn't that easy.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

Mitchie's eyes drifted open after she had just closed them for a second. She enjoyed the simple caress. It set her veins on fire. She always speculated that there was more to her relationship with Shane than she had planned, but she didn't seem to mind it. The dryer beeped, as she excused herself with a ferocious blush. She grabbed his now dry clothes, and brought them back to the couch. He moved himself into the bathroom, as she flopped on the couch, feeling hopeless as ever on finding true love.

He came back with a small smirk, demanding that she went into her room and to get all dolled up. She laughed, asking why. He just gave her a sly smile, and push towards her room. She halfheartedly went, promising that she wouldn't come out until he told her she could. He walked into the kitchen, toying around quick meal ideas. She didn't have much in her pantry, so he opted for a simple spaghetti and jar sauce. He quickly started to get to work, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Shane finally allowed Mitchie out of her room, before becoming completely breathless. She did a short twirl for him, before her eyes landed on her table. The plates of food, with candles, immediately made the moment more intimate. Her stomach bursted with butterflies that had never occurred before. He took her hand to lead her to her seat. He even did the gentlemanly thing by pulling out her chair. While he may have had a bad streak, he always had a soft spot for Mitchie, and his mom raised him right.

A silence quickly fell over the plates of pasta with red sauce straight from the jar. The candles flickered in their faces that had matchy goofy smiles. The only noise was the sound of their forks clanking with the plate in attempts to wrap some spaghetti on the fork. Their other hands were laid out on the table; he took her hand in his. She voiced her wishes about finding true love like in those old Disney movies with the wonderful princesses. He sweetly smiled at her, before bearing it all.

"I love you, Mitchie."

And, he had never ever seen her smile shine brighter.

**I hope that you enjoyed the cheesy aspect to this entire thing. I will be sure to pass on any news to Mikaela herself. I know that every single review inspires her to hold on for another day.**


End file.
